Verdadero amor
by lunita 99
Summary: Cuando Mei entró obligada por su padre a la preparatoria Kainan jamás pensó que en ese lugar viviría momentos inolvidables, pero sobretodo jamás imaginó que allí encontraría al verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

El timbre acababa de sonar, lo que indicaba a los alumnos de la preparatoria Kainan que debían ingresar a sus respectivos salones para dar la primera clase de la mañana.

En el aula de segundo una nueva alumna era presentada a la clase.

\- Alumnos ella es Mei Takato y va a ser vuestra compañera por lo que queda de curso, tratenla bien, por favor tome asiento al final de esa fila- Mei se dirigió silenciosamente al asiento que la maestra le había indicado y se sentó sin ocultar su cara de enfado.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba el comienzo del descanso Mei cogió su bolsa y salió rapidamente por la puerta.

\- Parece que no es muy sociable que digamos la nueva- dijo uno de los alumnos dirigiéndose hacia su compañero de clase Jin- ¿Crees que tenga relación alguna con el profesor Takato?

\- No sé, pero es raro que le hayan permitido integrarse al grupo una vez comenzado el curso- Jin suspiró- nos vemos- salió y s dirigió hacia el gimnasio para entrenar.

Mei había comido durante el descanso y ahora se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos buscando su aula.

\- Nada más esto me faltaba, perderme- la muchacha aceleró su paso al scuchar el timbre, continuaba mirando los carteles de las aulas sin mirar al frente por lo que no se fijó cuando chocó con otra persona- ¿ Puedes mirar por dónde andas? por poco me tiras al suelo.

\- Lo siento señorita, mi nombre es Maki- dijo mientras se quedaba perdido en sus ojos azules- ¿ Puedo ayudarla en algo? pareces un poco perdida- estas palabras solo hicieron aumentar el enfado de la muchacha.

\- No necesito la ayuda de un ciego que no es capaz de ver ni por donde camina- Mei se alejó bruscamente de Maki el cual se había quedado perplejo.

Las clases se hicieron eternas para una Mei que deseaba llegar a su casa y poder refugiarse de los cuchicheos y de las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros, no soportaba verse el centro de atención.

El enfado que la había acompañado desde que se enteró que debía ingresar en aquella escuela repleta de gente hipócrita y materialista se hizo aún más presente cuando una muchacha de tercero la cual se dirigía al gimnasio para ver la práctica del aquipo de basketball tropezó con un escalón y cayó sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa en esta escuela, acaso son todos miopes?- Mei se encontraba intentando ponerse de pie.

\- Bueno relájate, porque no solo fue mi culpa. Tú también podrías haber evitado la caída- mientras decía esto miró con desprecio a Mei y se peinó el cabello con los dedos

-Mira mejor voy a ignorarte porque si te digo lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza lo mismo me expulsan, hasta luego tarada- al decir esto el enfado de la otra joven aumentó pero Mei no le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que se marchó dejando con la palabra en la boca a la muchacha.

La práctica comenzó, mientras hacían los ejercicios de calentamiento Maki y Jin conversaban, en un año se habían hecho grandes amigos, Jin admiraba mucho a Maki y le estaba eternamente agradecid ya que le había enseñado muchas cosas y gracias a él y al profesor Takato él se había convertido en un titular indiscutible para Kainan.

\- Te noto extraño, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?- el comportamiento de su amigo n había pasado desapercibido para Jin.

\- No es nada importante, es que tuve un encuentro con una chica algo extraña, creo que es nueva, su cara no me suena.

\- A lo mejor es Mei- ante la interrogativa mirada de Maki Jin se explicó- es una nueva alumna, ha sido presentada esta mañana en mi clase.

\- Pero si el curso ya ha comenzado- interrumpió Maki.

\- Sí, pero lo sorprendente no es eso, es que se apellida Takato, yo creo que puede tener algo en común con el profesor ¿Serán familiares?

-Ambos tienen carácter parecido- como si el profesor hubiese notado que hablaban de él se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Menos charlar y más comenzar a entrenar los partidos se están complicando cada vez más. Por cierto, muchachos quiero que este sábado vayáis a observar el partido de Shoyo contra Shohoku. Obviamente el vencedor será Shoyo pero no quiero que Fujima y los suyos nos lleguen a sorprender con nuevas jugadas- el entrenador volvió a dirigir su atención a Maki- este año debes volver a ser el más valorado del torneo por tercer año consecutivo.

-Por supuesto entrenador- en los labios del jugador se formó una amplia sonrisa de confianza- cuente con eso.

-Así me gusta- continuad muchachos, os quiero ver más rápidos- ordenó dirigiéndose a todo el grupo.

Los chicos continuaron entrenando mientras aumentaba el número de observadores, el equipo de baloncesto de Kainan contaba con mucho prestigio tanto fuera como dentro de la preparatoria muchos de los alumnos acudían diariamente a las prácticas para apoyar a sus compañeros. Entre la multitud asomó una cabeza castaña la cual se hacía paso entre la gente entre empujones y gritos, en el rostro de la joven se observaba un gran enfado debido al enfrentamiento que había tenido previamente con una alumna nueva.

\- Vaya parece que Hikari está algo enfadada- dijo Kyota captando la atención de Maki el cual resopló.

-¿Cuándo no?- preguntó malhumorado Maki

\- No se te ve muy alegre que digamos- Jin observó el rostro de su amigo que reflejaba cansancio por lo que decidió cambiar de tema para no atormentar más a su amigo- ¿quién piensan que ganará? yo creo que Shohoku puede dar la sorpresa.

\- No creo que sean capaces de vencer a Shoyo, son una panda de perdedores, empezando por el pelirrojo ese tarado y terminando por Rukawa- la mente de Kyota voló al partido del Miuradai cuando el pelirrojo clavó el balón en la cabeza de otro jugador, los ojos de Kyota se llenaron de lágrimas de risa que trataba de contener.

\- No importa quién gane porque el vencedor del torneo será el rey de los equipos la preparatoria Kainan- las palabras de Maki sonaron con fuerza en los oídos de sus compañeros de equipo.

El profesor Takato se había retirado de la práctica más temprano de la costumbre dejando a Maki al cargo del entrenamiento, se encontraba muy enfadado. Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró cerrando de un portazo, al entrar al salón pudo ver a su hija tranquilamente sentada viendo la tele.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no fuiste a la práctica como te pedí?

\- Porque no soy tu esclava para hacer todo lo que me digas- dijo la muchacha aumentando el tono.

\- No, pero eres mi hija y estás a mi cargo así que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga no lo que tu quieras- Takato se acercó a su hija y la sujetó del brazo para que la mirase a los ojos- no quieres a las buenas bien, lo harás a las malas. A partir de mañana serás la manager del aquipo de basketball-

\- No, no puedes obligarme papá, no puedes hacerme esto- el tono de Mei había disminuido bastante y su mirada paso de ser altanera a suplicante- lo último que quiro ahora mismo es tener que ir a ver a ese equipucho entrenar todos los días.

\- Pues ese equipucho es entrenado por tu padre así que tendrás que hacer lo que yo te digo- Takato soltó el brazo de su hiha y suspiró- ¿Quién te entiende Mei? estás siempre reclamándome que no paso tiempo contigo y ahora que te pido que vayas a apoyar al quipo para estar más tiempo juntos me dices que no me meta en tu vida- Takato suspiró con resignación.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de pasar tiempo juntos?

\- Mei ya he tomado una decisión, vas a ser la entrenadora del equipo y punto- estás palabras enfurecieron a Mei la cual solo pudo retirarse a su cuarto con una gran sensación de impotencia, una vez allí se tumbó en la cama y maldijo hasta que lentamente fue quedandose dormida.

Mei deslizó el brazo hacia su mesita de noche intentando encontrar a ciegas el despertador para apagarlo, cuando por fin lo hizo se levantó de la cama, se vistió con el uniforme que tanto odiaba y se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

\- Desayuna rápido, te llevo a la preparatoria- dijo Takato observando a su hija- abróchate la chaqueta y hazte un lazo mejor, ese está my mal hecho.

-No voy a desayunar aqui ya lo haré por en la preparatoria, ¿podemos irnos ya?, no quiero llegar tarde.

Pronto llegaron a la puerta del instituto, durante el camino no habían hablado mucho, cada vez que Takato intentaba iniciar una nueva conversación Mei respondía de forma tajante y con una mirada malhumorada. Mei se bajo rápidamente del coche y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse de su padre el cual solo suspiró resignado.

Una vez llego al aula se sentó en el pupitre que le había sido asignado y sacó el material correspondiente a la próxima clase que le tocaba.

-Todavía queda un rato hasta que empiece la clase, mi nombre es Jin, ayer saliste demasiado rápido y no me dio tiempo de presentarme, lo siento.

-Mira mi cara, fíjate bien- Jin la observó extrañado- ¿tengo cara de querer hacer amiguitos?

\- Entiendo- dijo Jin después de un corto silencio, se dio la vuelta algo desilusionado

\- Bueno, lo siento, mi nombre es Mei como ya sabrás, encantada- Jin estrechó la mano que la muchacha le había tendido.

-No pasa nada, ¿puedo saber el porqué de tu mal humor?

\- Por todo, últimamente todo me sale mal, no sabes. Para empezar me ingresan en esta preparatoria que está llena de hipócritas y tarados- al ver la mueca que hizo Jin se excusó rápidamente- tú eres la excepción que confirma la regla, no me mires así. Y ya lo que me mató fue que mi papá me obligó a ser la manager del equipo que entrena, el equipo de baloncesto de esta preparatoria- al decir esto Jin sonrió ampliamente.

\- Eso es una buena noticia Mei, que seas la nueva manager significa que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, yo soy jugador del equipo.

\- Bueno al menos estarás tu allí y no tendré que aguantar esto yo sola- ambos sonrieron, este gesto se vio interrumpido con la llegada de la maestra la aula, ante esto cada uno se sentó en su correspondiente asiento.

Al finalizar las clases ambos se dirigieron juntos al gimnasio, había pasado todo el día juntos. Habían almorzado juntos y durante los breves descansos aprovechaban para conversar más y así conocerse mejor. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que si bien sus caracteres eran muy diferentes tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos se pararon al llegar a los vestidores masculinos.

\- ¿Puedes esperarme cinco minutos mientras me cambio de ropa para el entrenamiento?- después de que Mei asintiese Jin se adentró en los vestidores.

Al encontrarse sola los pensamientos de Mei volaron hacia el día anterior cuando accidentalmente se había chocado con un muchacho que decía llamarse Maki, cómo no conocer ese nombre si su padre se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo hablándole de él, de lo buen jugador que era, de lo educado que era, de lo fantástico que era, de lo orgulloso que estaba de él... Parecía incluso que quería más a aquel basketbolista que a su propia hija. Toda conversación que su padre comenzaba terminaba hablando de él. Del dichoso capitán de Kainan.

\- Es un estúpido- gritó enfadada.

\- ¿Quién es un estúpido?- sin necesidad de girarse reconoció esa voz, la cual pertenecía al dueño de su enfado


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

-Eh... nadie, nada. Cosas mías- el tono que utilizó produjo una leve sonrisa en los labios de Maki.

-Ya estoy- al salir de los vestuarios Jin observó que Mei se encontraba acompañada- Maki parece ser que Mei va a ser la manager del equipo.

\- No creo que el equipo necesite una manager, estamos bien como estamos- estas palabras enfadaron a Mei quien se sonrojó cuando Maki la miró con una coqueta sonrisa- aunque si es Mei creo que podremos hacer una excepción.

-Por mí no la hagas, lo último que me apetece es tener que pasar dos horas por las tardes teniendo que ver como entrena un equipucho como Kainan- estas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Jin como a Maki- ojalá que os eliminen pronto para que se acabe esta tortura- al terminar de hablar se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el gimanasio siguiendo las indicaciones de la pared.

Una vez allí observó como todavía había pocas personas allí, Mei no prestó atención y se sentó en un banco donde normalmente se sentaba el profesor mientras dirigía el entrenamiento.

Poco a poco fue llegando más gente, tanto jugadores del equipo como alumnos que asistían a ver la práctica, entre las caras creyó ver una cara familiar pero no le prestó mucha atención. Después de unos minutos, cuando llegaron todos los integrantes del equipo, comenzó la práctica. Sin embargo no fue hasta después de un rato que no llegó el profesor Takato, cuando este lo hizo se dirigió hacia su hija.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentada con los brazos cruzados? ¿Y con esa ropa?- preguntó Takato sorprendiendo a su hija la cual lo miró con extrañeza.

\- Me dijiste que tenía que venir y ver la práctica, además lo de la ropa no es voluntario es el uniforme que hacen llevar ¿o te crees que me gusta vestir así?

-No, te dije que seríes la manager, tú te vas a encargar de ayudar n los entrenamientos, pero para eso debes cambiarte la ropa primero, ponte esta- Mei miró la bolsa que le ofreció el profesor aunque terminó por cogerla de mala gana y marcharse ante la mirada curiosa de medio equipo.

Al salir del gimnasio Mei buscó los vestuarios femeninos, los cuales recordaba que estaban al lado de los masculinos, al llegar se adentró en ellos y se puso la ropa que encontró en la bolsa.

La vestimenta consistía en unas mayas negras y una camiseta bastante ancha de color lila con una franja amarilla y en ella el escudo de Kainan, además también debía calzar unos botines los cuales le estaban algo grandes pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió al gimnasio.

\- Bueno ¿qué quieres que haga?- ante la pregunta de su hija el profesor reunió a los jugadores.

\- Muchachos a partir de hoy el equipo tendrá una entrenadora, ella es mi hija, su nombre es Mei Takato. Ella se encargará de ayudaros con el entrenamiento, dirigir las prácticas cuando yo no este y ayudaros en lo que esté en su mano- estas palabras levantaron un gran revuelo entre los integrantes del equipo.

Después de la polémica generada por la decisión del profesor sobre tener una entrenadora, Mei comenzó a hacer lo que su padre le pedía, aquel día solo tuvo que encargarse de practicar cosas básicas y sencillas con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso que todavía no tenían el nivel suficiente para entrenar con el resto del equipo.

\- Bueno salimos de dudas, finalmente Mei es la hija del profesor.

-Shhh, afloja el tono, se van a enterar- indicó Jin a Kyota quien había utilizado un tono muy elevado- oye Maki, es raro que Hikari no haya venido a ver la práctica, siempre es la primera en llegar.

\- Es cierto, ayer se veía enfadada, ¿pasó algo capitán Maki?- entre ellos existía la suficiente confianza como para hablar de aquellos temas.

\- Nada, la acompañe a su casa como siempre, pero por el camino tuvimos una discusión y terminamos enfadados los dos.

-¿Es grave?- Jin se preocupó al ver la seriedad que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo.

-No, lo normal últimamente, peleamos mucho, creo que lo mejor va a ser que lo dejemos.

\- Si crees que es lo mejor está bien, pero piénsalo, a lo mejor solo necesitan un tiempo- dijo Jin comprensivo, después de aquello siguieron con la práctica silenciosamente.

El entrenamiento le había sido muy pesado, hacía dos años que no jugaba basketball y aunque el entrenamiento era para los novatos ella les mostraba y hacía con ellos los ejercicios. Salió del vestuario tranquilamente, sin embargo mientras caminaba hacia la salida donde la esperaba su padre alguien puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar que gritase y la agarró con fuerza. Ante esto Mei mordió la mano de su agresor.

\- Auch, vaya recibimiento el tuyo, yo también te he extrañado eh- Mei no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa , el rostro que había creído reconocer entre la multitud, no habían sido alucinaciones suyas, era su mejor amiga, aquella a la cual no veía desde que terminó la segundaria.

\- Yuki- gritó la rubia antes de lanzarse en los brazos de su amiga, a la cual había extrañado tanto, pronto Yuki comenzó a balbucear.

\- Mei esto necesito respirar- a Yuki le había costado decir aquellas palabras porque Mei la tenía abrazada con demasiada fuerza.

\- Perdón, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no me habías hablado antes? ¿cómo estás?

\- Mei no puedo responderte a todo a la vez, es más yo también tengo muchas preguntas que me tienes que contestar ¿qué haces de entrenadora del equipo de barketball? ¿por qué estás en este instituto?

-Bueno eso tiene fácil respuesta, todo es por culpa de mi padre que ... ay no, mi padre, me está esperando Yuki, no puedo hablar contigo ahora porque se va a enfadar y entonces capaz de castigarme y ya lo siguiente es que me mande a una cárcel directamente

\- Pero tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, bueno no te preocupes mañana durante el descanso nos ponemos al día, te extrañé tanto

\- Y yo a ti tonta, te quiero- Mei dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su amiga antes de marcharse corriendo es busca de su padre, el cual le esperaba ya montado en el coche.

Mei no quiso comentarle a su padre que se había reencontrado con su amiga, no quería dirigirle la palabra siquiera estaba muy enfadada con él porque la había obligado no solo a estar en aquella preparatoria de gente rica e hipócrita sino también porque la había obligado a formar parte del club de basketball.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos dos, cuando Takato intentaba romperlo solo obtenía una mala mirada, ni siquiera una contestación. Al terminar de cenar Mei fregó todos los platos y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto pero la voz de su padre la detuvo.

-Mei ¿ no quieres que veamos juntos la tele? hoy echan una peli buenísima, seguro que te gusta.

\- No, tengo que hacer mucha tarea ya que esta tarde no pude hacerla porque estuve ocupada gracias a ti.

\- Vamos Mei no te pongas así ...

\- Me pongo como quiero, buenas noches, descanse profesor Takato- Mei inclinó su cabeza en forma de despedida y se encerró es su cuarto.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, su padre la había dejado en la preparatoria, ella había dado las clases y había cruzado también algunas palabras con Jin el cual siempre se mostraba respetuoso y sonriente. Mei sentía una gran impaciencia, tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con Yuki para hablar de las cosas que había pasado durante ese tiempo separadas.

Cuando el timbre sonó Mei se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida del aula pero Jin se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¿Te apetece pasar el descanso conmigo? podemos ir a la cafetería y hablar o si prefieres ir al gimnasio y practicar.

\- No Jin, lo siento, es que ya tengo un compromiso para hoy y no puedo faltar, es muy importante para mí, pero si quieres otro día podemos hacer eso que dices, ¿sí?- el joven mostró una leve cara de decepción que al instante fue remplazada por un rostro sonrojado que mostró justo después de que la muchacha le diese un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos.

Mei caminó por los pasillos de aquella preparatoria, los cuales le parecían un laberinto hasta que logró encontrar las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea. Cuando Mei abrió aquella puerta una visión un tanto dolorosa para ella apareció ante sus ojos.


	3. Especial Halloween

**Gracias Rin-Nisan por dejar tu comentario y por leer mi historia.**

 **Este es un especial de halloween, por lo tanto no influirá en lo que suceda durante los siguientes capítulos, este tampoco se sitúa en la línea temporal de la historia, espero que os guste. Este capítulo se encuentra basado en una leyenda urbana que oí hace tiempo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Al despertarse Mei observó con cierta indiferencia como el cielo se encontraba cubierto por una gran nube la cual amenazaba con comenzar a derramar gotas en cualquier instante, sinceramente era un paisaje adecuado para el día de los difuntos. A pesar de esto la joven decidió salir para ir a dar un paseo y despejar su mente de los problemas con su padre y con el equipo de basketbol.

En contra de todo lo que aquella mañana pudo pensar se encontró por una de las calles en las que se encontraba caminando a el capitán del equipo, al verlo pensó que lo mejor sería esquivarlo y dejarlo atrás, para esto cambió de dirección y comenzó a andar rápidamente sin siquiera mirar por donde andaba. Sin embargo el joven se había percatado de aquella actitud y decidió seguirla. Corrió tras ella hasta que logró darle alcance.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan feo soy?- preguntó irónicamente a la joven la cual bufó- ¿por qué huye de mí? ¿me tiene miedo?- esta vez al formular la pregunta Maki se acercó a la muchacha la cual retrocedió instintivamente.

\- No me hagas reír, yo no tengo miedo de nada mucho menos de alguien como tú mucho, tampoco estaba huyendo de ti solo recordé algo y cambié de dirección- dijo la joven dando la espalda ahora al moreno.

\- Si no quieres caminar sola por estas calles puedo acompañarla señorita Takato, sería un placer para mí

\- No, puedo andar perfectamente- Mei avanzó unos pasos pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no conocía nada por aquella zona, Maki que percibió esto le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la joven.

\- Si quiere podemos ir juntos hasta la preparatoria, dentro de poco comenzará la práctica mañanera.

\- Bueno..., está bien- la joven suspiró y al instante comenzó a caminar.

Los dos muchachos caminaron juntos por las calles de Kanawaga, de vez en cuando Maki intentaba iniciar una conversación pero pronto era cortada o simplemente ignorada por la que estaba siendo su acompañante. Algo captó la atención de Mei, esta se paró bruscamente para observar a una joven la cual se encontraba sentada sobre el frío suelo abrazando sus piernas con los brazos y tiritando.

\- Maki, mira- Mei señaló a su acompañante el lugar en el que su atención estaba centrada. Este se dirigió rápidamente hacia la desconocida.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

\- Tengo frío- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la muchacha, esta tenía una mirada de hielo, transmitía frío. Sin dudarlo dos veces Mei se quitó su chaqueta y se la tendió a la joven la cual la aceptó sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Se encuentra pérdida? Nosotros podríamos acompañarla a su casa si gusta- esta simplemente se limitó a asentir, se levantó y fue guiando a la pareja de acompañantes a su hogar, una vez llegaron allí la joven solo entró en la casa, no dedicó ninguna palabra de despedida a ninguno de los dos.

Después de esto juntos terminaron su trayecto y llegaron a la cancha de basketbol en la preparatoria, al llegar en contra de lo que pensaban les cayó una gran bronca por parte del profesor Takato debido al retraso con el que habían llegado. Durante la práctica Mei se percató de algo de lo que hasta ese momento no se había percatado y llamó discretamente a Maki para decírselo.

\- He olvidado mi chaqueta, la mujer se la ha quedado.

\- Bueno, puedes ir por ella a la vuelta.

\- ¿Yo sola?- preguntó tímidamente Mei.

\- Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres, total no queda muy lejos de aquí el lugar.

Así lo hicieron, al finalizar la práctica ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de la joven. El tiempo había empeorado, se escuchaban unos fuertes truenos los cuales atormentaban a Mei.

Al tocar el timbre detrás de la puerta apareció una mujer de una avanzada edad la cual se movía con cierta dificultad, Mei se apresuró a hablar, quería llegar pronto a casa para resguardarse de la tormenta que amenazaba con caer sobre la ciudad.

\- Venimos buscando a una muchacha con la que hemos hablado esta mañana, es que por error se ha llevado mi chaqueta.

\- Están equivocados jóvenes, aquí vivo yo sola- la anciana no parecía mostrarse por la labor de ayudarlos.

\- Pero eso es imposible señora, la muchacha entró en esta casa- Maki dirigió la mirada hacia una mesita encontrada en el recibidor en la que había fotos, de estas en varias aparecía la desconocida a la que buscaban- es esta chica- Maki señaló una de las fotos en la que se identificaba a la joven.

\- Es imposible, esa es mi hija y murió hace 5 años hoy es el aniversario de su muerte, si es una broma es muy pesada.

Estas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre ambos, Mei se aferró al brazo de Maki con terror. Al ver las caras de sorpresa en ambos la señora les dijo donde se encontraba enterrada su hija y el nombre de esta para que les sirviera de prueba y terminaran por creerla.

Esto hicieron, Maki con paso seguro y Mei tras el sacudida por constantes escalofríos y con un gran miedo el cual se podía ver reflejado en su rostro. Maki se giró para ver el rostro de Mei, al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

\- ¿No que no tenía miedo de nada?

\- ¿Te hace risa esto? porque a mí no me hace nada de gracia- soltó Mei enfada acompañando a estas palabras un golpe en el brazo del castaño, este resultó indoloro para él.

\- Tranquila Mei, esto de los espíritus y fantasmas es mentira, quizás nos equivocamos de caso o la mujer nos tomó el pelo- estas palabras lograron tranquilizar un poco a Mei.

Sin embargo esta tranquilidad se vio rápidamente alejada de ella cuando ambos observaron una lápida en la cual estaba inscrito el nombre de la misteriosa joven y al lado de esta se encontraba la chaqueta de Mei cuidadosamente doblada. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados sin saber muy bien qué hacer y con un gran miedo recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño ya que sus pensamientos no podían alejarse de los sucedido durante aquel día. Un día que jamás olvidarían ninguno.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Mei se desplazó por los pasillos hasta que logró encontrar la puerta de la azotea, sus manos se deslizaron por el pomo de la puerta y tiró de él, al hacerlo una imagen un tanto dolorosa para ella apareció ante sus ojos.

Maki sentado junto a Hikari, ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas y daban una imagen de dos enamorados. Mei se quedo paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, quizás lo mejor era irse de allí, pero no dejaría aquel lugar por la presencia de ellos dos. Tragó saliva y se encaminó hacia uno de los bancos para sentarse.

Mei comenzó a tararear mientras miraba su reloj captando así la atención de la pareja.

\- Hikari creo que es mejor que vayamos a otro sitio- susurró Maki en el oído de su novia.

\- ¿Y darle el gusto? Seguro que lo hace a propósito- Hikari se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a Mei- ¿se puede saber cuál es tu juego?

\- No entiendo que quieres decir.

\- No te hagas la tonta, ¿qué haces aquí sentada? ¿no ves que no pintas nada aquí?

\- Que yo sepa esta es la azotea del instituto, no he visto un cartel que diga que solo pueden entrar aquí los tarados.

\- Mira ...- Maki agarró del brazo a su novia y impidió que esta continuase y la situación empeorase aún más- no merece la pena Hikari vámonos de aquí- Hikari dedicó a Mei una última mirada desafiante antes de darse la vuelta y seguir el camino de su novio hacia la puerta, justo cuando ellos iban a salir entraba Yuki a la que Hikari dedicó una mirada de desprecio ante lo cual Yuki solo la ignoró.

\- Parece que hoy está de peor humor que de costumbre- dijo Yuki a su amiga mientras se sentaba junto a ella

\- ¿La conoces?

\- No realmente, solo he tenido algunos malos encuentros con ella, es demasiado prepotente, no sé como Maki puede seguir con ella, debe estar muy enamorado, sino no se puede explicar como la aguanta.

\- Seguramente es porque son iguales y se complementan.

\- Para nada, Maki es una buena persona, algo engreído pero solo cuando juega, quizás eso es lo que le hace el mejor de la región.

\- No es para tanto, es un basketbolista del montón- Mei sabía de las habilidades de Maki, las había visto durante los entrenamientos y ese muchacho realmente la había llegado a sorprender pero no quería reconocerlo, se negaba a admitir que era un buen jugador.

\- Que va, seguramente gane este año también el premio de mejor jugador del torneo, por cierto, este año Ayako y tu os enfrentaréis.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Mei con extrañeza y también con una rara sensación parecida a la añoranza al recordar a la que fue su mejor amiga durante toda la secundaria.

\- Es que Ayako es la manager de Shohoku y si por casualidad Shohoku y Kainan se enfrentasen ustedes también lo haríais, aunque no creo porque para eso primero tendría que ganar a Shoyo y Shohoku jamás conseguirá eso- sin embargo esta última frase no la había escuchado Mei la cual se había quedado pensativa.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Ayako está cerca de aquí?

\- Sí, bueno en tren estará aproximadamente a menos de veinte minutos.

\- Tenemos que ir a verla, necesito verla. La he extrañado mucho dime ¿habéis continuado hablando durante este tiempo? ¿la has visto?

\- No, desde que te fuiste nada fue igual, poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando hasta día de hoy

\- Pues ya es hora de que volvamos a reunirnos- Mei se levantó decidida del banco en el que se encontraba sentada- esta tarde me escapo de la práctica del equipo y vamos juntas a Shohoku para verla, que bien, al fin juntas otra vez ¿qué pasa? ¿no te ilusiona?

\- No, no es eso. ¿Cómo te vas a escapar Mei? ¿Y si te echan del equipo?

\- No creo que suceda tal milagro.

-Aún así, no creo que sea buena idea Mei.

-Yuki yo voy a ir, te espero a la salida, si no quieres acompañarme no vengas, me voy que no quiero llegar tarde a clases, hasta luego.

\- Pero ... - Yuki no pudo si quiera terminar la frase ya que Mei salió de la azotea rápidamente.

Las siguientes horas se hicieron eternas para una Mei la cual no paraba de mirar el reloj ansiosa, hasta que finalmente el sonido del timbre la tranquilizó.

Como siempre hacia después de sonar el timbre Jin se dirigió a los vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse así para la práctica, pero en su camino se interpuso Mei.

\- Jin, necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

\- No, no y no.

\- Pero si todavía no sabes ni lo que es.

\- Seguro que es algo relacionado con la práctica, cuando tú dices que quieres un favor es que quieres que te libre de un problema.

\- Que bien me conoces- Jin guiñó un ojo a Mei la cual le sonrió- es eso, necesito que inventes una excusa a mi padre, hoy no puedo ir a la práctica.

\- No, ¿estás loca?, tu padre me mataría si se enterase, yo no sé mentir.

\- Venga, por favor lo necesito Jin, tengo que hacer algo urgente- ante la insistencia de la muchacha terminó por ceder asintiendo, Mei lo abrazó brevemente antes de marcharse corriendo.

Yuki no apareció, esto enfadó a Mei la cual se fue tras esperarla durante más de diez minutos.

Mei llegó pronto a la preparatoria Shohoku, cogiendo el tren se encontraba cerca. Al llegar allí tuvo que buscar un mapa del lugar para saber donde se encontraba el gimnasio ya que Yuki le había dicho que era la manager del equipo y que a esa hora tenía la práctica del equipo.

Al llegar allí Ayako se sorprendió demasiado al verla con aquella sonrisa tan típica de su amiga, la joven pidió al entrenador, el profesor Anzai permiso para poder retirarse durante lo que restaba de día por asuntos personales, como era la primera vez que esta se ausentaba de un práctica en los dos años que llevaba formando parte del equipo el profesor se lo concedió sin ningún problema.

Durante toda la tarde las dos jóvenes hablaron, tenían muchas cosas por contarse después haber sido separadas debido a que la custodia de Mei pasó a su padre y este la mandó a otra secundaria aún a pesar de su decisión, Ayako le contó que su vida seguía como hacía varios años atrás y que la había extrañado mucho. Mei le contó de su nuevo amigo Jin y como había vuelto a cambiar su vida al ingresar en Kainan.

\- Bueno ya sabes, tú eras la que ponía la locura en esta amistad, sin ti mi vida se ha vuelto monótona y aburrida- al decir esto Ayako dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

\- Pero ¿por qué os separasteis las dos cuando yo me fui?, le dije a Yuki que viniese pero no quiso, dime que no estáis enfadadas por favor.

\- Cuando te fuiste todo cambio entre nosotras, poco a poco la relación se fue desgastando y pasaron algunas cosas que no ayudaron mucho a la mejora de nuestra amistad.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Nada importante, no merece la pena hablar de eso, ya ha pasado. Te hemos extrañado mucho las dos Mei- ambas jóvenes se abrazaron fuertemente.

Tras tomar un helado ambas decidieron regresar a sus respectivas cosas puesto que se había hecho de noche y vivían cada una en una zona diferente de la ciudad por lo que debían volver solas. Después de prometerse volver a verse en un corto periodo de tiempo y abrazarse otra vez cada cual fue por su diferente camino.

Ayako se encontraba caminando por una calle cuando se encontró con un pensativo Riota apoyado en un muro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Riota?

\- Eh... Ayako, pue-s yo estaba ...- Riota trataba explicarse pero lo hacía con torpeza puesto que esa joven conseguía ponerlo muy nervioso- Al terminar la práctica no sabía qué hacer y me quedé aquí pensando en el partido que tendremos con Shoyo ¿y tú?, es muy tarde para que una mujer tan guapa como tu ande por estas calles sola- terminó por decir Riota, el cual cada vez se ponía más colorado.

\- Volvía a casa, si quieres puedes acompañarme, a mí tampoco me gusta caminar sola tan tarde.

Riota aceptó encantado a esta petición y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, un silencio acogedor y cómodo, este solo era interrumpido en ciertas ocasiones por el basketbolista. Este se sorprendió gratamente cuando Ayako entrelazó su mano con la de él, este acto hizo sentir una extraña sensación el estómago de ambos jóvenes parecida a mariposas.

Ambos compañeros de salón se despidieron con un seco "buenas noches" al llegar a la casa de la muchacha.

Mei abrió la puerta de su casa sigilosamente con la intención de intentar evitar llamar la atención de su padre. Pero esto no sirvió de nada, puesto que mientras Mei caminaba de puntillas hacia las escaleras la luz se encendió y apareció la figura de Takato.

En el rostro de este se podía apreciar un gran enfado, pero también algo más, un sentimiento de tristeza, resignación quizás.

\- Papá, yo puedo explicarte lo que ha pasado, es que fui a...- Takato interrumpió bruscamente a su hija evitando que esta terminase de decir lo que pretendía.

\- No me interesan tus excusas Mei, estoy cansado de tu actitud- Takato suspiró con resignación, esto hizo que la Mei se sintiera aún más culpable- mira si no quieres ir a la práctica no vayas, no quieres ser la manager del equipo no lo seas, si quieres que te cambie de preparatoria dime a cual. Estoy cansado de que me mientas y me trates como si fuese tu carcelero, ¿por qué no entiendes que todo lo hago por tu bien y para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos y recuperar el tiempo perdido?

\- Tampoco es mi culpa que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo, te recuerdo que era porque tú estabas muy ocupado con el dichoso equipo de basketball, siempre he estado en un segundo plano para ti, nunca te he importado y eso no puedes arreglarlo ahora obligándome a pasar tiempo con tu equipucho.

\- Tus palabras me hieren hija, nunca he querido hacerte daño, quizás lo mejor es que te separes de mi y vuelvas con tu madre, jamás pensé que te iba a desagradar tanto mi compañía- la expresión triste de Takato junto a estas palabras lograron humedecer los ojos de Mei, esta luchaba por evitar derramar estas lágrimas- tu madre ha enviado una carta para ti, léela y haz lo que creas conveniente, decidas lo que decidas, tanto si te quieres ir como si te quedas yo te voy a apoyar- Takato depositó un dulce beso de buenas noches en la mejilla de su hija.

Mei se quedó paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en la pared y derramar lágrimas.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer mi fic y por supuesto por dejar vuestros comentarios, perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, espero que me perdonéis y sobre todo que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, la luz hizo que Mei se fuese despertando poco a poco .

Se terminó de despertar al sentir el agua fría sobre su rostro, cuando alzó la cara y vio su reflejo en el espejo vio que sus ojos, hinchados, delataban que había estado llorado, tras ver esto suspiró cansada.

Takato preparó el desayuno aquel día pero cuando el terminó se fue sin esperar a Mei , esta se sintió aún peor al notar esa evasión por parte de su padre.

Mei estaba sentada en un banco justo en frente del mar, no había desayunado ni siquiera tenía ganas, al terminar de vestirse había decidido dar un paseo cerca del mar para sentir la brisa de este e intentar despejar su mente.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el mar cuando esta se vio nublada por unas grandes manos que taparon sus ojos. Mei sintió el suave aroma de la persona que estaba detrás suya.

\- Hola amor- aquella voz, era inconfundible Mei acarició suavemente las manos de aquella persona que aún permanecían tapando su visión hasta que suavemente las fue apartando.

\- Creo que te equivocas de persona- dijo mientras se giraba poco a poco hacia el moreno, el cual se sorprendió bastante, esto causo una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de Mei. Rostro que todavía permanecía triste.

\- Perdón, pensaba que era Hikari- Maki se encontraba avergonzado por aquello.

\- No te preocupes, lo imaginaba- la sonrisa de Mei pretendía quitarle importancia al asunto.

Mei volvió a girarse hacia aquel inmenso océano, y así permanecieron durante unos minutos. Los dos en silencio, uno al lado de otro.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo entrenadora?- ante la mirada confusa de Mei, este especificó- no se lo tome a mal pero no es normal que no me haya gritado o algo por el estilo- "solo era por eso" pensó Mei, Maki pareció adivinar aquel pensamiento- además siempre suele estar riendo y hoy su mirada está triste y perdida.

\- No me pasa nada, si lo que querías era que te gritase haber empezado por ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien se preocupe por usted? parece que no quiere tener a nadie cerca suya- Maki se sentía algo enfadado por el tono distante que había utilizado Mei, pero esta había visto como Hikari se aproximaba y esto había despertado un sentimiento que antes no había sentido, celos quizás.

\- Te equivocas, lo que no quiero es tenerte a ti cerca- Maki dejo de mirar a Mei cuando vio que Hikari se acercaba, tras abrazarla se fue dejando allí a Mei sola con su enfado, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada en la que parecía haber confusión.

Lo que más fastidiaba a Mei era que al final siempre terminando desquitándose con gente que no le había hecho nada, esto además de fastidiarle le hacía sentir culpable. Maki solo se había preocupado y ella ..., ella estaba confundida.

\- Ustedes habéis trabajado más y sois mejores que ellos chicos, ganaréis, podéis hacerlo

Los gritos de ánimo de Ayako era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel vestuario. Todos estaban pensativos y¿ por qué no decirlo?, nerviosos. Los chicos eran conscientes de que si perdían el sueño de ir al campeonato nacional se esfumaría.

En los primeros minutos fue donde más se vio ese nerviosismo, a medida que pasaron los minutos fueron confiándose y mostrándoles sus verdaderas armas, hasta ganarles finalmente.

Cuando Mei llegó el partido se encontraba terminando, se había dirigido directamente hacia donde había visto que se encontraba su equipo, Kainan. Al llegar, ella y su padre se habían mirado, sus miradas coincidieron unos segundos hasta que Takato la desvió hacia el marcador.

Rápidamente Jin se dirigió hacia la joven para hablarle y preguntarle como estaba, esta solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa de cortesía mientras su mirada miraba hacia el joven con el que había conversado hacia unas horas, este solo la había mirado cuando llegó, había decidido que ignorarla iba a ser lo mejor.

\- Bueno tampoco van tan mal, Shohoku está demostrando ser un gran equipo- dijo un poco para romper el hielo.

\- Puede ser, pero aún le queda mucho para alcanzar al campeón Kainan, JAJAJAJAJAJA- Mei le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, aún no le terminaba de caer bien aquel sujeto prepotente, era solo un novato que se creía el rey del mundo del basketball.

-¡ Vamos Shohoku!- tras exclamar eso, todos los miembros del equipo, menos Maki, se quedaron mirándola entre sorprendidos y enfadados. Sobre todo a Kyota el novato que había dicho aquello antes.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? tú eres de Kaynan no puedes animar a otras preparatorias- le espetó el novato

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer?, tú no eres nadie para hablarme así- Mei avanzaba hacia Kyota agresivamente mientras este la continuaba mirando por encima del hombro.

Jin intercedió intentando pedir calma y sujetando a Mei para que esta retrocediese. Pero no fue hasta cuando Maki intercedió que se calmó el ambiente, ejerciendo como capitán le recordó a Kyota que Mei era su entrenadora y que le debía respeto.

Jin fue acompañado de Mei en busca de alguna bebida, mientras esperaban en uno de los muchos pasillos de aquella cancha los pensamientos de la joven volaron hacia minutos antes cuando Maki la había defendido, después de todo seguía portándose bien con ella, no entendía por qué lo hacía si nadie se lo pedía, quizás al fin y al cabo no fuese tan malo como ella pensaba y realmente se preocupaba por la gente que lo rodeaba.

\- El capitán Maki siempre se preocupa por todos- parecía que Jin le había leído el pensamiento.

\- ¿Eres su abogado o qué?, nadie le pide que se meta, solo busca ser el protagonista de todo y hacerse el bueno. Eso reafirma mi pensamiento sobre él.

\- No entiendo que te ha hecho, pero creo que te equivocas con él- tras estas palabras ambos jóvenes quedaron envueltos por un incómodo silencio que Jin trató de romper- ¿qué era lo que tenías que hacer cuando tuve que cubrirte?

\- Nada interesante, ahora que lo dices Jin creo que deberías aprender a mentir- la expresión que se había formado en el rostro del joven causó risa a la muchacha- mientras más rebuscada sea más difícil será de creer, para que la gente piense que es verdad debe ser sencilla.

\- Pero, ¿tu padre descubrió que era mentira?

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes no ha pasado nada- Mei no quería que su amigo se sintiese más culpable así que evitó contarle la verdad, aún así, en el rostro de él se vio reflejada una expresión de culpabilidad.

Mei acarició suavemente la mejilla de su compañero y lo abrazó. Pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que Maki la miraba con aquellos profundos ojos marrones, Mei apartó en seguida a Jin sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

\- Ya ha terminado, Jin, tenemos que ir a entrenar- instintivamente Jin se acercó a Maki y se fue con él, no sin antes despedirse de Mei, a la cual Maki ignoró practicamente.

Incluso su padre fue a entrenar con el resto del equipo, pronto tendrían otro partido y debían estar preparado para ello.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, caminó por los pasillos hasta que encontró el vestuario de Shohoku, intentó entrar pero estaba cerrada, tras ella escuchó la voz de la persona a la que buscaba acompañada de otra persona.

\- Ayako te estaba buscando, necesito tu ayuda

Ayako hizo un gesto con la mirada a su acompañante para que este la dejase sola y guió a su amiga hacia un banco fuera del recinto donde ambas hablaron. Mei le contó todo, la carta de su madre la cual aún no había leído, como su padre no le había hablado en todo el día, absolutamente todo.

La calle estaba totalmente oscura, pero esto no asustaba a Mei ya que había andado muchas veces por callejones y sitios oscuros. Las palabras que ayako le había dicho aún resonaban en sus oídos "debes decirle a tu padre como te sientes, el lo entenderá y te ayudará para que te sea más fácil tomar una decisión. Tu padre no quiere que sufras eso es seguro" de todo lo que le había dicho esas frases eran las que más le hicieron pensar.

Takato podría no haber sido el mejor de los padres, pero al menos había sido uno, cosa que no podía decir de su madre, la cual tras divorciarse de su padre había regresado a Europa y la había abandonado. A la mente de Mei llegaron recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, su padre enseñándole como montar en bici, su padre jugando basketball con ella, su padre cocinando con ella ...

En menos de lo que había pensado llego a su casa, tocó el timbre, cuando vio a su padre frente a ella lo abrazó fuertemente. Él al principio sorprendido no le correspondió pero luego la abrazó tan fuerte como ella a él y acarició su pelo.

\- No importa que me riñas, no importa que me obligues a estar rodeada de los tarados del equipo, no me importa papá. Yo quiero estar aquí en Kanawaga, contigo.

\- Mei, no te sientas presionada, haz lo que tu corazón te diga, no lo que pienses que puede causar menos daño a mí.

Mei sacó la carta de su madre y la partió.

\- No necesito pensar ni nada. Solo sé que mi madre murió en el momento en el que me abandonó y que me quiero quedar aquí contigo.

Takato asintió ante las palabras de su hija y la abrazó aún más fuerte que anteriormente.

Al sonar el despertador Mei bajó rápidamente para desayunar, en la cocina se encontró con su padre el cual estaba tomándose un café.

\- Mei he estado pensando sobre el equipo de basketball, si no quieres pertenecer a él, puedes salirte, no te voy a obligar- estas palabras sorprendieron bastante a Mei la cual todavía seguía medio dormida- además hay más chicas que quieren tu puesto, si no quieres no puedo imponértelo.

\- ¿Qué chicas quieren estar en mi puesto papá?

\- Por ejemplo Yuki, tu amiga y Hikari la novia de Maki, seguramente quiere pasar más tiempo con su novio- la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Takato se borró totalmente al ver el rostro de enfado de su hija.

\- No te preocupes, últimamente me está gustando más la idea de ser la manager, no te preocupes que voy a seguir siéndolo gustosa.

\- Me alegra- Takato besó a su hija en la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina y dejar en esta a Mei sola con sus pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora: vuelvo a agradeceros a aquellas bellas personas que dejan sus reviews, y también por supuesto a aquellas que leen esta historia :)**

 **Os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutéis, por supuesto se aceptan críticas constructivas y de hecho os estaría muy agradecida si las hacéis, besos y hasta el próximo capítulo :)**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella charla que había tenido con su padre, desde aquel incidente la relación entre ambos mejoró, así como la relación con los otros miembros del equipo.

Durante estos días Yuki la había evitado, los descansos se los pasaba hablando con Jin ya que era el único amigo que tenía allí. Desde que Yuki sabía que Mei se estaba viendo con Ayako la había evitado, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Pero era bastante extraño ya que las tres siempre habían estado juntas desde pequeñas y habían sido muy buenas amigas, Mei no podía entender que había hecho que se rompiera esa amistad que las unía pero debía ser algo bastante fuerte e importante, algo que ella debía saber sin duda.

El día anterior Mei había decidido enfrentarla y preguntarle por aquello aunque al final , y como en sus otros intentos previos, no encontró una respuesta del todo clara, lo único que consiguió fue quedar aún más confusa, "jamás podría volver a mirar a la cara o ser amiga de una traidora como ella" "si estás con ella, estás contra mí", aquellas eran las palabras que más resonaban en su cabeza, tampoco era que hubiesen hablado mucho ya que Yuki enseguida la había dejado sola en la azotea, más precisamente cuando Mei le dijo que aquello era ridículo y que seguiría siendo amiga de Ayako, había muchas cosas que aún no entendía como que podría haberla hecho hablar así de la que durante tanto tiempo había sido su amiga, pero Yuki no había querido hablarle ni de eso ni de nada, parecía que aquella amistad se había roto. La única cosa que pensó era en intentar juntarlas para hablar las cosas pero esto parecía imposible, al menos por la parte de Yuki.

Pero Mei decidió olvidar aquello por el momento y fue a intentar arreglar otro problema que continuaba en su mente, quería disculparse con Maki por su comportamiento durante los días anteriores, así que en cuanto terminó el entrenamiento y vio que la mayor parte de los jugadores habían salido del vestuario quiso ir a hablar con este. Él la había ignorado completamente durante los últimos días, ni siquiera la había saludado como era común en él, la única persona con la que parecía hablar además de los chicos del equipo era con Hikari la cual lo esperaba todos los días en la puerta del gimnasio para salir juntos. Mei esperó a que Jin saliese de los vestuarios para preguntarle si quedaba mucha gente, cuando este confundido por la extraña pregunta le dijo que solo quedaba el capitán, Mei entró en los vestuarios, no sin antes esperar a que Jin se hubiese marchado y mirar a ambos lados para ver si venía alguien. Al entrar cerró sigilosamente la puerta tras ella y observó aquel lugar, los espejos estaban cubiertos por el vaho caudado por el vapor de agua de las duchas, lo extraño era que todo estaba ordenado, no había toallas por el suelo ni nada eso, al parecer los chicos de Kainan no solo eran organizados en el basketball sino también en todo lo demás. No parecía haber nadie en aquel lugar hasta que Maki salió de una de las duchas envuelto únicamente en una toalla, la cual solo le cubría de cintura para abajo, rápidamente Mei se sonrojó y bajó la mirada para evitar aquella visión, esto hizo que Maki estallase en carcajadas.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- preguntó Maki entre risas mientras se vestía (o al menos lo intentaba) , había entrado de nuevo en una de las duchas con la ropa para que Mei no lo viera mientras se cambiaba.

\- Es que necesito hablar contigo- Mei aún seguía roja y hablaba entrecortada- ¿no hace mucha calor aquí?- preguntó mientras se abanicaba con las manos nerviosa, esta pregunta hizo que las risas de Maki aumentaran de nuevo, este ya había salido medio vestido y miraba a la joven con curiosidad.

\- No sé, yo estoy bien- dijo mientras sonreía y Mei se abanicaba aún más rápido - puedes dejar de mirar hacia el suelo cuando quieras, si me miras a los ojos mucho mejor- Mei levantó su vista lentamente - por cierto podías haber esperado a que saliese para hablar conmigo, no era necesario esto.

\- Sí pero como esa niña siempre te espera no iba a aparecer entre los dos diciendo "hola Maki quiero hablar contigo", no es mi estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas, además no le caigo muy bien- Maki iba a decir algo pero Mei le indicó que no dijese nada con un gesto- escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir …, quiero disculparme, no me mires como un conejito mira a su presa. Lo siento Maki, siento haberte hablado así cuando tu solo querías ayudarme y siento también ser tan estúpida a veces pero es algo que no puedo evitar . Eso es todo- Mei suspiró aliviada y esperó una respuesta de Maki la cual tardó un poco.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿No pasa nada? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿No tienes nada más que decirme? - Mei sonaba algo decepcionada, pero no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar en ello porque su conversación se vio interrumpida por una voz que venía del exterior de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Maki estás aquí?- era la voz de Takato.

\- Oh dios mío, me mata, si me ve aquí me mata- Maki no la dejó hablar y tiró de ella hasta conseguir meterla en una de las duchas que estaban vacías, Maki la dejó allí y le abrió la puerta al entrenador, pero sin darse cuenta Mei se apoyó contra la pared y presionó el botón de la ducha por lo que comenzó a salir agua, esta estaba bastante fría.

\- ¿Estás solo?

\- No, hay un compañero duchándose, yo ya iba a salir

\- Ah, ¿has visto a mi hija?, es que la estaba buscando pero no la encuentro- Maki carraspeó e instintivamente su mirada se fue hacia la ducha.

\- Seguramente este en los vestuarios de mujeres- la sonrisa forzada de Maki extrañó a Takato - será mejor que no la espere, a lo mejor incluso ya se ha ido con alguna amiga.

\- Es probable, bueno hasta mañana Maki- Takato salió de aquella habitación no sin antes repasar con la mirada toda la sala de nuevo.

\- En cuanto salió, Maki cerró la puerta con pestillo y fue en busca de Mei, al correr la cortina la vio allí, tiritando y abrazándose así misma en un nulo intento de calentarse, enseguida Maki le tendió la primera toalla que encontró, esta era con la que él se había secado anteriormente.

\- Estás loco si piensas que voy a secarme con eso sabiendo que ha secado antes.

\- Entonces, ¿prefieres congelarte?- instantáneamente Mei estornudó.

\- Tengo frío, solo traía el uniforme- mientras hablaba Mei trataba de darse calor con sus brazos, Maki comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta haciendo que la joven se sonrojase- ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Yo no la necesito, quítate la camisa y ponte esto, sino vas a coger una pulmonía- Maki le dio su chaqueta y le tendió el secador- algo es algo.

\- Gracias, supongo- Mei le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a Maki el cual se la devolvió.

\- Deberías sonreír más, estás más guapa que cuando vas por ahí gritando.

\- Yo siempre estoy guapa tarado- ambos se miraron sonriendo hasta que decidieron salir de allí e irse a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia el baño para darse una ducha y evitar que su padre la viese así, después de ponerse el pijama dio las buenas noches a su padre y se fue a dormir. Cuando se tumbó recordó lo sucedido aquella tarde, Maki había querido acompañarla a su casa, pero ella se había negado, además Hikari aún estaba esperándolo para que se fuesen juntos, esto era tan común que ya había dejado de molestar a Mei, cuando volvió a recordar a Maki saliendo de la ducha sus mejillas volvieron a tomar un color rosado, y así continuó hasta que finalmente cayó en los sueños de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Takato despertó a Mei y fueron juntos a la preparatoria, como siempre su padre la dejaba en la puerta y ella entraba sola, aquel día en lugar de dirigirse hacia su aula fue en busca de la de Maki, lo buscó intentando no llamar mucho la atención y al verlo lo llevó arrastrando hacia un pasillo por el cual no pasaba mucha gente.

\- Toma, esto es tuyo, muchas gracias por lo de ayer- dijo mientras le tendía una bolsa en la que se encontraba la chaqueta del uniforme de Maki.

\- No podía hacer menos, soy un caballero- al decir eso esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Bueno tampoco tanto- al instante Maki puso cara de ofendido causando la risa de Mei- bueno, tengo que irme a mi salón- tras un pequeño silencio la joven corriendo hacia su aula y Maki se quedó allí parado mirando como su silueta se alejaba rápidamente.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema mocosa?

Hikari se encontraba de pie frente al pupitre de Mei tras el que esta estaba sentada, ante la cara de confusión de la joven Hikari puso sobre su mesa un ejemplar del periódico de la preparatoria de aquel día en el cual había una foto de la tarde anterior cuando Mei caminaba por los pasillos con la chaqueta de Maki y acompañada de este, ambos se miraban sonriendo, al verlo Mei estaba entre enfadada y sorprendida.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

\- Es un ejemplar de la voz de Kainan del día de hoy, pero la que tiene que contestarme eres tú ¿qué hacías anoche por caminando con mi novio a solas por los pasillos?

\- Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, a mi déjame tranquila.

\- Tranquila te voy a dejar cuando te alejes de lo que es mío.

\- Que yo sepa Maki no pertenece a nadie- la discusión cada vez adquiría un volumen más elevado, la gente comenzaba a rodear a las dos jóvenes hasta que Jin apareció e intercedió, a regañadientes Hikari se retiró y Mei se dirigió hacia Jin.

\- ¿Quién diablos escribe esta porquería? - dijo mientras hacía un gurruño el papel.

\- La capitana del equipo de voleyball, pero Mei no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería- dijo aunque ya era demasiado tarde puesto que la joven había salido corriendo por la puerta del aula y aún quedaba tiempo antes de que terminase el descanso.

Conocía a la capitana del equipo de voleyball, había escuchado hablar de ella era de segundo también pero de un grupo diferente al suyo.

Algo después de que tocase el timbre Mei regresó a su aula y Jin la miró sorprendido interrogándola con la mirada.

\- Si te preguntan di que has pasado todo el descanso conmigo- al decir esto Mei guiñó el ojo a Jin y se sentó.

Lo único que rondaba por la cabeza del tirador de triples era que podía haber hecho su amiga para que necesitase una coartada.

Cuando la jornada terminó y ambos se encontraban de camino a la práctica Jin se dirigió a Mei

\- Mei necesito saber qué has hecho para poder cubrirte, dime que no ha sido algo muy horrible por favor.

\- No exageres Jin que no soy una asesina en serie ni nada de eso, solo le he cambiado el contenido de su bote de champú por el de uno de pintura que encontré en la sala de arte- la cara de Jin que se había relajado un poco al escuchar las primeras palabras cambió de color al escuchar esto, incluso tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando escuchó lo que había hecho su amiga y como esta se lo contaba con tanta tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué?¿ Mei por qué rayos haces esas cosas?

\- No es nada comparado con lo que ella me ha hecho a mí, ahora todo el mundo piensa que yo soy algo así como la amante de Maki ¡qué horror!, hasta las taradas de primero se quedan mirándome y hablando de mí a mi espalda, poco le hecho para lo que se merecía.

\- ¿A quién le has hecho qué?-le preguntó Miyamasu quien apareció tras ellos.

\- Shhh, es un secreto Miyama, algún día de estos te contaré- Mei rodeó el cuello del número seis del Kainan y avanzó con él hacia el gimnasio- sabes a veces una necesita tener sus propios secretos, pero tú no te preocupes que yo ya te iré contando algunos de los míos- Jin los observaba desde atrás y reía, con él y con Miyamasu era con los únicos que se llevaba bien de todo el equipo, o al menos eso había pensado hasta ahora, el hecho de que Maki también lo fuese lo preocupaba.

Al abrir la puerta la primera mirada con la que se encontró fue con la de Maki el cual parecía tener una especie de moratón en la mejilla derecha, ante su penetrante mirada Mei se quedó congelada en el sitio mientras un color carmín cubría sus mejillas.

Pero cuando notaron que Miyamasu y Jin los miraban ambos dejaron de mirarse y Mei comenzó a caminar de nuevo alegremente.

\- Bueno Miyama, ¿hoy te vas a venir a entrenar conmigo verdad?- preguntó simpática Mei, normalmente ambos practicaban juntos los tiros y enseñaban a los más inexpertos, lo que más admiraba Mei de este joven era aquel sentimiento de auto superación, aunque él mismo sabía que no tenía el físico de Maki ni el potencial de este siempre intentaba superarse y dar lo mejor de él, era simplemente admirable.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así Mei? me estás asustando- la mirada de Mei había dejado algo cohibido al basketbolista, la cual al oír estas palabras no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Pero Takato llegó a donde la pareja se encontraba y cayó las risas de ambos, estos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por la actitud del profesor.

\- Hoy harás el trabajo sola, Miyamasu ve a entrenar con los otros, tu Mei ve con los nuevos a practicar el tripleo.

Takato sonaba muy enfadado, el tono que había utilizado sorprendió tanto a Mei como a Miyamasu, estos atónitos fueron a hacer lo que les había dicho el entrenador rápidamente para evitar que este se enfadase más.

\- Vaya Maki parece que una gatita te ha arañado- Jin y Kyota estallaron en risas tras las palabras de su compañero hacia el capitán.

\- Ve a buscar tu gracia Takasago porque creo que se te ha perdido- respondió enfadado Maki

\- ¿La pelea ha sido por lo del periódico de hoy? La verdad es que Hikari tiene razón en estar molestada- Jin intentaba ser lo más sincero que podía aunque sus palabras no fuesen lo que más pretendía escuchar su amigo en ese momento.

\- Lo nuestro se ha acabado, parecía que había mejorado la relación pero con lo de hoy …- Maki se detuvo un instante para resoplar- supongo que esta es la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

\- Bueno capitán recuerde, mejor solo que mal acompañado- en aquellos momentos Kyota era el único que le decía lo que quería oír, más que nada porque aquel novato era un pelota con sus superiores.

Cuando acabó la práctica Takato dejó que Mei se volviese sola a casa y él esperó hasta que todos hubiesen salido, cuando vio como Maki se retiraba lo detuvo.

El gimnasio estaba completamente solo, tan solo estaban ellos dos, el resto había salido.

\- Ayer me mentiste Maki, ¿estabas con Mei cuando entré en el vestuario verdad?- la seriedad con la que el profesor se dirigió a él lo sorprendió, no recordaba que le hubiera hablado así previamente.

\- Profesor tano es lo que está pensando…

\- Yo no pienso nada, solo digo lo que veo- dijo Takato interrumpiéndolo bruscamente - de Mei me espero que me mienta y que haga cosas como esta, pero no me esperaba que tu Maki hicieses eso, no te molestes que no quiero oír tus explicaciones- durante unos instantes silencio era lo único que había en aquel gimnasio- voy a ser claro Maki, sabes perfectamente que siempre lo he sido, no te quiero para Mei así que estaría muy agradecido si te alejas de ella- estas palabras resonaron en la mente del jugador estrella durante unos minutos.

\- No creo que deba meterse en la vida privada de su hija, ni mucho menos en la mía y se lo digo con todo el respeto.

\- Puede ser y probablemente tengas razón, pero Mei necesita alguien que pueda estar con ella plenamente y que no tenga otras pasiones ni distracciones, y tú la tienes, se llama basketball, jamás dedicarás más tiempo a mi hija que a este y ella no se merece eso así que si de verdad la quieres deja que encuentre algo mejor, alguien para quien ella sea su prioridad, alguien que pueda dedicarle el tiempo que necesita.

Aquello fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella sala, el profesor se retiró y dejó allí a Maki solo, con sus pensamientos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Nota de la autora: De verdad que siento mucho el retraso queridas lectoras, pero he estado algo agobiada con el curso y los exámenes, prometo que en las vacaciones aprovecharé para adelantar bastante la historia.**

 **Quería preguntaros sobre vuestra opinión, porque estoy pensando en hacer otra historia y tengo ya ideas pero no sé quén debería ser el protagonista. ¿Queréis otra con Maki de protagonista o mejor Mitsui?**

* * *

Desde que habían conseguido vencer a Shoyo los miembros del equipo de basketball de Shohoku estaban mucho más tranquilos y se encontraban a la espera de conocer a sus contrincantes aunque ya casi estaba seguro que el primero iba a ser Kainan cosa que no les agradaba del todo.

Durante aquella práctica todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad, a excepción de Sakuragui el cual parecía estar aún más nervioso que de costumbre. Cuando la práctica terminó Ayako no quiso ir a su casa, prefirió permanecer sentada en un parque cercano a la preparatoria, ese era el parque en el que había atravesado días antes de la manos de Ryota, al recordar aquello una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios. Ayako amaba ir a aquel lugar, solía ir allí tras terminar las prácticas, la ausencia de iluminación hacía que se pudiesen ver las estrellas desde aquel lugar.

Un joven se acercó silenciosamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, Ayako sonrió al verlo.

\- ¿ Qué haces aquí Ryota?

\- Lo mismo que tu supongo- la mirada de Ayako le hizo ver que esta no se creía tal explicación por lo que decidió decirle la verdad- siempre veo que vienes aquí después de la práctica y hoy he querido venir a acompañarte, si no te importa claro.

\- Por supuesto que no- Ayako sonrió a su acompañante pero al ver la mirada que el joven le dedicaba miró hacia delante. Tras un pequeño silencio Ryota habló.

\- Ayako quiero decirte algo, algo que no puedo esperar más tiempo para confesarte.

\- Ryota no, no digas nada que pueda estropear nuestra amistad por favor- estas palabras resultaron duras para Ryota pero debía decirlo, ya no aguantaba más.

\- Si no quieres escucharlo vas a tener que taparte los ojos Ayako, porque ya estoy harto de intentar ocultar lo que siento por ti, estoy cansado de ocultar que te quiero y que siempre te he querido- Miyagui había recitado todo esto de carrerilla y tras decirlo suspiró- lo siento pero no podía negarlo más.

\- Ryota- Ayako miró con tristeza al joven basketbolista, no sabía cómo decirle aquello sin que lo hiriese- lo nuestro es imposible, lo siento- Ayako se levantó pero cuando pretendía marcharse Ryota se lo impidió agarrándola por el brazo suavemente.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti Ayako, porque te quiero- tras decir esto, el joven fue acercando su rostro al de la muchacha hasta estar lo suficiente cerca, entonces depositó delicadamente un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha la cual se quedó sin palabras.

Tras hacer aquello Ryota se retiró lentamente de aquel lugar dejando sola a una Ayako que aún no se podía creer lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes, ni como ella misma había actuado, rechazarlo cuando en verdad lo quería, aquello no lo merecían ninguno de los dos.

Era muy extraño que Mei no se hubiese cruzado con Maki durante toda la mañana, ni si quiera lo había visto durante el receso cosa rara puesto que solía andar por los pasillos o estar en la azotea, además había visto a Hikari pero no estaba con él.

Aquel día todo el mundo parecía comportarse fuera de lo normal, empezando por su padre que parecía estar enfadado, siguiendo por Maki y terminando en Jin que tampoco había hablado con ella durante todo el día.

Durante la práctica las cosas no cambiaron mucho, la joven volvió a emplearse a fondo con los novatos enseñándoles pases básicos y dándoles algunos consejos para mejorar su defensa.

A Mei no le importaba la actitud rara que parecía haber tomado todo el mundo, lo que si quería era saber con quién se había peleado Maki para que tuviera ese moratón en la mejilla, afortunadamente ya casi no se notaba. La joven decidió esperar al capitán fuera del recinto para poder hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera, aunque este al principio mostró resistencia, finalmente logró llevarlo hacia la orilla del mar, allí ambos se quedaron parados en silencio observando aquel bello paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

\- Es hermoso- dijo Mei rompiendo el silencio y pasando de mirar al mar a contemplar los ojos de Maki, aunque por el camino se detuvo en su mejilla la cual acarició suave y delicadamente- no sabía que fueses un chico de peleas ¿puedo preguntar qué te ha pasado?

\- Hikari se enteró de lo del periódico y bueno … se puede decir que peleamos- Maki observó como la mano de Mei acariciaba su rostro, el tacto era tan suave y cálido que por un momento pensó en olvidarse de todo y besarla, allí, con el mar como único testigo.

\- No te preocupes eso ya lo he solucionado, siento haberte causado problemas con tu novia.

\- Tú no tuviste la culpa, era algo que venía de antes, además ya no es más mi novia - aquello sorprendió a Mei, esta retiró su mano de la mejilla de Maki y volvió a poner su vista sobre el bello océano.

Maki no podía parar de mirar aquella figura allí, junto a él. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Lentamente Mei volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió tímidamente. Maki tomó entre sus manos las de Mei y las colocó en la zona que antes habían ocupado, su mejilla, la joven volvió a acariciarlo, esta vez de una forma más lenta y mucho más cerca que la vez anterior. Maki tampoco quiso dejarla ir y la sujeto delicadamente de la cintura con sus grandes manos acercándola cada vez más a él. Hasta que finalmente ambos labios se rozaron y los dos se fundieron en un lento pero apasionado beso.

Mei se separó de Maki para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Maki pudo observar perfectamente como aquellas mejillas estaban totalmente rosadas, era hermosísima, pero instantáneamente recordó el día anterior en el gimnasio con el profesor.

\- Mei, quiero hacerte una pregunta- ante el asentimiento de la joven este continuó- ¿Por qué odias el basketball? - esta pregunta había sorprendido a Mei la cual permaneció durante unos instantes en silencio.

\- No sé, supongo que siempre me ha robado la atención de mi padre. ¿Sabes? muchas veces pienso que yo siempre he sido algo así como su segundo plato- Maki la miró confuso- es difícil de explicar, desde que era muy pequeña mi madre me dejó en un internado y yo crecí sola porque mi padre vivía por y para el barketball únicamente, supongo que no le perdono que no me diera la atención suficiente, la que necesita una niña. Y por supuesto tampoco que me no impidiese que me internasen- ante aquellas palabras Maki comprendió lo que anteriormente le había comentado Takato, tenía razón en lo que le había dicho- pero eso ahora no importa.

El rostro pensativo del basketbolista cautivó e impulso a la joven a acercarse de nuevo a él para sentir otra vez los labios de él sobre los suyos, pero al contrario de lo que esta podía pensar, Maki retrocedió confundiendo a Mei la cual lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mei es mejor que hagamos como si no hubiera pasado nada entre tú y yo.

\- No entiendo, ¿es porque te he dicho que odio el basketball?

\- No es eso, es solo que nos hemos equivocado Mei, esto no puede ser- Mei no daba crédito, no podía entender aquello que decía ni qué sentido tenían aquellas palabras- lo mejor es hacer como si esto no hubiese pasado y volver atrás- estas palabras hirieron gravemente a Mei.

\- Vete al diablo- tras decirle esto lo empujó y salió corriendo hacia su casa haciendo sentirse a Maki un ser despreciable por haber herido sus sentimientos.

\- Hola Mei

\- No te esperaba tan pronto- Mei se levantó para saludar su amiga.

\- Al final pensé venir antes, bueno la victoria de Kainan ha sido aplastante en el partido de hoy, en el siguiente partido cada una estará en un banquillo diferente, creo que seremos rivales por primera vez en la vida.

\- Bueno tu equipo lo hizo aún mejor al ganar a Shoyo.

\- Sí, tengo un equipo de chicos fantásticos, conflictivos pero fantásticos.

\- Bueno pero el mejor de todos es el pelirrojo, yo quiero un autógrafo de él por favor, lo necesito- ambas rieron tras ello, tras tomar asiento en una cafetería el asunto se puso más serio- sinceramente no te he citado aquí para hablar de esto, lo he hecho porque hay un asunto que debo tratar contigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde como para arreglarlo.

\- Si es tan urgente mientras antes lo sueltes mejor, dime ¿de qué se trata?

\- Es de nuestra amistad, de nosotras Ayako, ¿qué ha pasado para que Yuki no quiera hablarte ni tener ningún tipo de contacto contigo? y por favor no me digas que es por mi ausencia porque ambas sabemos que no es así, me gustaría que confiases en mí y que me contases que ha sido eso tan grave que ha pasado como para que nuestra amistad, una amistad de tantos años esté ahora rota- el semblante de Ayako cambió al conocer el verdadero motivo de por qué estaba allí.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- el asentimiento de Mei fue suficiente para que Ayako comnzase a hablar- pues digamos que es por problemas amorosos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Problemas amorosos? No me digas que os habéis peleado por un tío

\- Lo que pasa es que Yuki se enamoró de un compañero mío de aula y este no le correspondía porque …- Ayako miró algo cohibida a Mei- es que él me quería a mí y bueno no me lo perdona.

\- ¿No lo conozco verdad?

\- No, pero está en el equipo de basketball de Shohoku.

\- Ajá, por eso Yuki quería ser la manager de Kainan, que avispada nos salió

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno pues mi padre me comentó que ella había querido ocupar mi cargo, pero que él lo tnía ya reservado para mí- tras esta declaración hubo un breve silencio- ¿ Y a ti te gusta ese muchacho? me lo tienes que presentar Ayako, ni creas que te vas a escapar.

\- Pues hace poco se m declaró y yo lo rechacé, pero en verdad lo quiero, es que no sé Mei. Estoy confundida.

Desde que pasó aquello con Maki no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y se podía decir que lo había estado evitando. Su relación con Jin volvió a la normalidad y su padre estaba con ella más comprensivo que nunca.

Quedaba un día para que comenzasen las finales y para que Kainan se enfrentara a Shohoku por lo que los entrenamientos estaban siendo más duros que los habituales. Aquel día los miembros del equipo terminaron antes la práctica porque no querían esforzarse demasiado antes del partido, Mei aprovechó eso para quedarse hasta más tarde en el gimnasio.

Allí se encontraba, sola, de pie, en medio de la pista, mirando el balón que sostenía en sus brazos y recordando la época en la que ella había practicado ese deporte.

\- ¿Te has cansado ya de evitarme?- aquella voz la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo después de tantos meses :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Quedaba un día para que comenzasen las finales y para que Kainan se enfrentara a Shohoku por lo que los entrenamientos estaban siendo más duros que los habituales. Aquel día los miembros del equipo terminaron antes la práctica porque no querían esforzarse demasiado antes del partido, Mei aprovechó eso para quedarse hasta más tarde en el gimnasio.

Allí se encontraba, sola, de pie, en medio de la pista, mirando el balón que sostenía en sus brazos y recordando la época en la que ella había practicado ese deporte.

\- ¿Te has cansado ya de evitarme?- aquella voz la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

No le hacía falta girarse para saber quién era el dueño de esa voz, no quería verlo, no quería hablar con él. Pero entonces, ¿qué quería?.

\- Mei- la perseverancia era lo que más caracterizaba a Maki- Venga Mei.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- bruscamente la joven se giró y se encontró de frente al rostro del moreno, la mirada que le dirigía le hizo temblar.

\- Hablar contigo, solo quiero hablar contigo.

\- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero, no quiero que me hables, no quiero que me toques - la voz de Mei resonaba en aquel solitario gimnasio- quiero que me dejes en paz.

\- No seas así, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida, deja de ser testaruda.

\- Ah claro que el problema es que yo soy muy testaruda- la ironía reinaba en las palabras de Mei, que continuó aumentando el tono de su voz- ¿crees que puedes rechazarme y decirme que no soy lo suficiente buena para ti y al día siguiente venir y decirme que quieres hablar conmigo? pues no, no puedes Shinichi Maki, no puedes.

\- No creo que no seas lo suficiente buena para mí, Mei solo creo que mereces algo mejor, alguien que pueda dedicarte el tiempo y la atención que necesitas.

\- ¿No crees que debo ser yo la que decida eso?- un profundo silencio envolvió a ambos, este concedió a Mei el tiempo que necesitaba para reflexionar sobre las palabras de Mi- ¿hablaste con mi padre Maki? no lo niegues, no me lo puedo creer, fue él.

\- Él solo me hizo ver algunas cosas.

\- Claro y como lo dice tu queridísimo profesor Takato es verdad ¿no? ¿qué importa lo que yo piense?

\- Yo quiero que tú seas feliz y si eso supone que tengo que apartarme de ti, lo haré.

\- Tú eres el único que me haces feliz- en un rápido movimiento Maki agarró con sus dos grandes manos el rostro de Mei y lo acercó al de él, hasta que sus respiraciones se confundían y sus narices se tocaban.

\- Yo te quiero- ambos se miraban a los ojos- ayer, cuando te fuiste y volvía a mi casa vi a una pareja de ancianos que se abrazaban cariñosamente y entonces me di cuenta, no pude evitar darme cuenta que yo quiero que tu y yo nos hagamos mayores juntos, sin importar lo que tu padre o otros puedan decir, lo único que me importa es que tu también quieras.

\- Te quiero- solo aquellas dos palabras salieron de la boca de la joven pero fueron suficientes para Maki que juntó con una urgente necesidad sus labios con los de ella, pronto tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar- para, mañana hay partido.

\- ¿Ya no quieres que nos eliminen?- la mueca que hizo el moreno hizo que una risa tonta se apoderase de Mei.

\- No, quiero que ganes y que demuestres que eres el mejor de todo Japón.

\- ¿De todo Japón?

\- No, de todo el mundo mejor- ambos estallaron en carcajadas-ya Maki, en serio, tienes que descansar.

\- Que aburrida eres, ¿qué hacías aquí sola con ese balón?

\- Recordar cuando empecé a odiar el basketball- ante la mirada de curiosidad de Maki, Mei continuó- de pequeña mi padre me enseñó a jugar, pero poco a poco él dejó de leerme un cuento todas las noches, después ya ni siquiera me daba un beso de buenas noches hasta que podían pasar días y días sin verlo, y todo porque se iba a jugar, a entrenar y nunca estaba conmigo.

Maki no pudo evitar abrazar a la joven, y así permanecieron un rato, abrazados, sin decir nada para evitar romper la magia que los envolvía, después de un rato se separaron y la muchacha pudo lograr convencer a su capitán de que se marchase a su casa a descansar ya que mañana iba a ser un día muy duro, Shohoku no iba a ser fácil de vencer para nada, a regañadientes Maki había aceptado y la había dejado a unas cuantas casas antes de la suya, hasta donde Mei la había dejado hacerlo.

\- Buenas noches- Maki posó sus labios en la frente de Mei y se fue separando lentamente, mirándola a los ojos.

-Maki, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado esta noche- tras asentir levemente el joven se giró para darse la vuelta y Mei también lo hizo, pero no habían dado un paso cuando los dos se pararon, se giraron y corrieron el uno hacia el otro hasta que se fundieron en un tierno pero a la vez ansiado beso- te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

\- Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo en este instante.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudo dormir pensando el uno en el otro, y en lo que el futuro les depararía.

El estadio estaba completamente lleno y los más sorprendente era que aún quedaba más de media hora para que el partido comenzase, Mei recorría los pasillos buscando el vestuario de su equipo para informarles de la hora a la que debían saltar a la cancha, del adversario y ¿por qué no? de motivarlos, cuando lo encontró no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta sin llamar si quiera. No se podía esperar que frente a ella se encontraba el hombre al que la anterior noche había estado besando sin camiseta, con una toalla que tapaba su rostro, un rostro que solo levantó cuando escuchó a Takato mencionar el nombre de su ¿novia? y sonrió levemente al verla con la mirada perdida en su desnudo abdomen.

\- Mei- volvió a llamar Takato a Mei, esta vez con un tono de molestia en su voz.

\- Yo venía a… bueno lo que quería deciros es que el árbitro dice que debéis ir saliendo a la cancha y preparándoos para jugar.

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema, gracias por avisarnos- Mei y Jin se sonrieron mutuamente y este último le guiñó un ojo a la joven generando una sensación incómoda en Maki.

\- Yo voy a ir preparando todo en el banquillo- sin decir nadie nada más la muchacha se retiró, tras su salida Maki se levantó, se puso su camiseta e impulsó a todos a salir a jugar.

Mei había saludado a Ayako antes de que cada una se colocase en el banquillo correspondiente, había deseado suerte Maki y había visto como los dos novatos de oro se peleaban ante lo cual no pudo evitar reír, Kyota y Sakuragui eran un completo desastre.

Pronto el árbitro pitó, el partido había comenzado.


	9. Chapter 8

Mil disculpas por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, dos años, ya ni siquiera recordaba la historia, en mi defensa he de decir que ha estado extremadamente ocupada y que no han sido unos años buenos para mí, pero al fin he podido retomar la historia de nuestro morenito favorito, aquí os dejo este cap con todo mi amor niñas (y niños) espero lo disfruten.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, sobre todo si tienen alguna sugerencia.

Miraba embobada cada movimiento que el capitán de los blancos hacía, el color claro de la equipación resaltaba aún más su oscura tez y lo hacía lucir tremendamente atractivo, ¿será que lo que fuera que tenían podía durar? De pronto sintió unas horribles ganas de acariciar su oscuros cabello, de enredar sus dedos en estos y de besar…

El pitido del árbitro la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Mei ¿se puede saber en qué planeta estás?- la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada ante la pregunta de Miyama, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, en la banca de los suplentes.

\- Pensaba en ese pelirrojo, hasta que alguien se enfrenta a Kyota- interrumpió su discurso para reír algo más fuerte de lo que había hecho con anterioridad- por no hablar de cómo trató a mi padre, es un ídolo ese 10.

Las palabras de la muchacha sonaban sinceras pero hacía tiempo venía observando cómo miraba a su superior y ello le preocupaba ya que conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que el tirador de triples estaba comenzando a profesar a la que era su compañera de pupitre.

Una serie de jóvenes de la preparatoria se habían vestido con un atuendo que Mei había catalogado de ridículo nada más verlas, entre ellas se encontraba Hikari, la cual al parecer era líder del grupo de las que hacían llamar "porristas del Kainan". El hecho de que cada vez que Maki tocara el balón o realizara una buena jugada gritaran como locas su nombre captando la atención de todo el público le hacía sentir entre pena, vergüenza ajena y … ¿por qué no decirlo? celos.

\- Ese Kyota es un auténtico imbécil- Miyama la interrogó con la mirada- míralo se cree mucho solo porque hizo una clavada, el pelirrojo es mil veces mejor.

\- Mei no deberías decir eso- la respuesta de la joven se vio reemplazada por una sonora carcajada de esta que captó la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la banca, la caída del pelirrojo sobre su profesor había sido demasiado, las lágrimas había incluso llegado a asomar por sus ojos, Miyama lucía algo preocupado ante lo observado- creo que deberíamos cuidarnos de ese sujeto.

El jugador 10 de los rojos continuaba realizando increíbles jugadas, ello causaba la estupefacción tanto del profesor Takato como de su hija que se encontraban analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, era realmente sorprendente la velocidad a la que se movía siendo un novato y su gran capacidad física, incluso Maki había tenido que pasar a cubrirlo causando la expectación del público.

\- ¿Oye tú no estás muy mayor para estar aquí? Son unos tramposos estos del Kainan no se puede traer a veteranos aquí - con toda la mejor intención del mundo Hanamichi había realizado esa pregunta, sin saber de lo imprudentes que eran esas palabras, unas palabras que habían generado risas en algunas zonas pero que en otras había sentado como un jarro de agua fría, sobre todo para Maki, que aún se encontraba procesando las palabras cuando Kyota contestó enfurecido al pelirrojo, cosa que él ya ni escuchó puesto que estaba en un estado que podría ser el conocido como "en shock", el pitido del árbitro pidiendo que se reanudara el juego lo sacó del tal estado mental.

\- Pues Akagui se ve mucho mayor que yo- el que prudentemente no se había reído anteriormente ya ante esto no pudo continuar controlándose.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todo el público, se podría decir que esa intervención había ayudado a quitarle tensión al ambiente, o tal vez todo lo contrario porque lo cierto era que ahora el número cuatro del Kainan se encontraba más motivado y enfurecido que antes.

\- Un ídolo, ese Sakuragui no me quedada duda alguna de que es un ídolo, no teme a nada- las risas de Mei volvieron a resonar en la cancha, Miyama intentaba silenciarla pero de nada valía, aquel pelirrojo estaba comenzando a levantar un gran interés en Mei que estaba ansiosa por conocerlo.

El juego continúo y el joven inexperto pelirrojo parecía un experto, Kyota ni siquiera podía detenerlo así como Mei no podía contener su alegría tras cada canasta que encestaba ese número diez o cada jugada sorprendente que hacía, quería que él fuera el que callara de una vez al novato del Kainan que tan ridículo le parecía. Esta actitud de apoyo al joven no había pasado desapercibida por nadie mucho menos por los suplentes que la miraban recelosos y se preguntaban a qué equipo apoyaba realmente.

Miyama iba a reprocharle esta actitud pero se vio interrumpida por el profesor Takato que lo llamó para que entrara a jugar, contra lo que se había podido pensar ese aparentemente debilucho jugador, cuyas habilidades solo eran conocidas por su compañero de aula y capitán y por Mei la cual realizaba numerosos entrenamientos con el, logró paralizarlo y romper esta buena racha que llevaba el pelirrojo, tanto bajó su nivel que debió ser sorprendido.

Realmente su padre era bueno en ese trabajo, sabía descubrir los puntos débiles de todos los basketbolistas con tan solo observarlos durante unos instantes, a ese le había costado algo más por lo extraño de sus movimientos, que a pesar de ser sorprendentes para alguien tan novato como él, no dejaban de ser eso, movimientos de novato. Algo parecido a la admiración comenzó a crecer en Mei, un sentimiento que ya creía que nunca iba a volver a profesar hacia su padre, su mente se trasladó a otra época.

\- ¿Será que algún día podré ser tan buena como tú en el basket papá?

Había pasado toda la tarde observando como su padre jugaba al deporte que él tanto amaba desde joven, era un partido de solteros vs casados y sorprendentemente habían ganado los segundos ello se debía principalmente a la figura determinante de Takato, quien a pesar de los cuarenta años que ya pesaban sobre sus espaldas no había perdido la técnica.

Hatsuna, la madre de Mei la había querido llevar a ver jugar a su padre por primera vez en su vida, nunca había querido que su hija asistiese a uno de estos partidos por miedo a que ese deporte levantara una gran pasión en ella y que esta las alejase como lo había hecho con su marido y ella.

\- Todo es cuestión de entrenar, pero ahora dulce flor es momento de dormir- la tapó con las mantas y la besó en la frente para después apagar la luz de la habitación y dejar descansar a una Mei de apenas 6 años.

Ahora recordaba que ese fue el primero de muchos de los días que fue a ver a su padre jugar, todas las tardes tras realizar sus tareas acudía con el padre a canchas de basket para que este le enseñase a una pequeña Mei como se lanzaba y cuáles eran las posiciones más correctas para atacar y para defender, desde ese día había comenzado a amar al basket tanto que se convirtió en la pasión más grande de su vida, entonces, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a odiar aquel deporte?

\- Mira ese pelirrojo volvió a salir Mei, ¿no te parece sorprendente como juega?- Su padre se había dirigido hacia ella rescatándola del pasado en el que se encontraba inmersa.

\- Pues yo creo que tiene mucha más calidad que Kyota, y lo más importante es que de verdad siente lo que hace, solo mira el ímpetu y la energía que le pone a cada movimiento- había mencionado esas palabras sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo que justo acaba de realizar un espectacular rebote- es admirable.

\- ¡Hey Jin, ven siéntate aquí!- Jin que acababa de ser sustituido tomó asiento al lado de Mei que rápidamente depositó una toalla sobre su cabeza tapándole la cara- tapa esa cara que es muy fea.

\- Muy graciosa- el tripleador removió los pelos de la rubia cariñosamente, una tierna escena que fue vista por Maki y que captó parte de su atención, al igual que la del padre de la muchacha.

Estaban igualados, la situación era más crítica de lo que cualquiera del Kainan querría admitir, por primera vez en muchos años un equipo había plantado cara de verdad al Kainan era formidable.

\- Jin tu jugarás en el segundo tiempo así que calienta- esas fueron las únicas palabras que el capitán había pronunciado en el desanso y las dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a todos atrás.

En un descuido Mei aprovechó también para salirse de aquella sala en la que el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado para su gusto, corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba, se encontraba bebiendo agua, Mei sonrió levemente y se acercó sigilosamente.

\- ¿Cómo esta mi viejito favorito?- preguntó sonriendo mientras se situaba frente al muchacho que le quitaba el aliento, él no dijo nada- no me digas que estás demasiado cansado, yo sabía, es que sabes los años no pasan en balde y yo creo que tu ya no estás para tantos trotes- pretendía hacerlo enojar, pero ante la cara seria de Maki optó por dejar de reír, cosa que le era imposible por lo que se mordió el labio evitando así emitir más carcajadas.

El joven se acercó a esta tanto que esta se vio obligada a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, ante esta proximidad y el semblante serio del moreno la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse- cuando quieras te demuestro lo que es capaz de hacer un viejo como yo- estas palabras habían sido susurradas en el oído de la joven que a pesar de que intentó evitarlo no pudo evitar que el rojo se apoderase de su rostro y que un escalofrío recorriese su médula espinal.

\- Perro ladrador poco mordedor ¿no lo has escuchado nunca?

\- Quien juega con fuego se termina quemando, pero mejor no te hablo de fuego que tu ya pareces tener demasiada calor- ante estas palabras Mei se sintió avergonzada, pero eran totalmente ciertas, un calor se había apoderado de su cuerpo, aquella proximidad con aquel hombre que era tan realmente sexy, unos rizos rebeldes caían de su flequillo sobre su rostro y lo hacían lucir más aún (si todavía era posible) atractivo.

\- A lo mejor yo quiero quemarme- podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro y sentir el latido de su corazón.

Ambos se encontraban muy próximos, el moreno casi podía acariciar con sus labios los de la rubia, lo cierto es que la tez tan blanca de la muchacha contrastaba mucho con la suya y eso la hacía aún más irresistible para él, si por él fuera en ese mismo instante la habría cogido y le habría quitado la altanería de una vez.

El sonido que indicaba el comienzo de la segunda parte los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos y de alguna forma rompió el hechizo que los rodeaba. Sin decir nada más el moreno pasó su mano por el cabello y se retiró hacia la cancha dejando a Mei totalmente perdida en la observación de su figura.

\- Si no deja de mirarme el culo llegará tarde señorita al segundo tiempo- el moreno pronunció estas palabras sin necesidad de girarse sabía perfectamente que la muchacha lo estaba mirando, la tez de Mei se tornó roja nuevamente y la muchacha no pudo evitar reír antes de marchar tras este.


	10. Chapter 9

Al fin podía respirar aliviada, aunque muchas veces le deseaba el mal al equipo lo cierto es que no quería que perdieran y menos ahora ya que sería un gran trauma para Maki y el tenía que conseguir el galardón al mejor jugador del torneo.

Pero un sentimiento extraño que no sabía cómo identificar le inundó el cuerpo al ver la cara de ese pelirrojo, decepcionado, sintiéndose culpable, no sabía por qué empatizaba tanto con una persona que ni siquiera conocía pero lo cierto es que le provocaba darle un abrazo y prestarle su hombro, darle ánimos, decirle que lo admiraba por la entereza que había mostrado durante el partido logrando superar en algunas jugadas incluso a Maki.

También sintió pena por Ayako, después de todo lo que se habían esforzado, incluso por el capitán del equipo, era una verdadera lástima que todo terminase así, pero al fin y al cabo no siempre se puede ganar.

Ambos equipos procedieron al saludo, no podía alegrarse al ver aquellas caras, aquellas lágrimas, a pesar de todos permanecieron enteros y no se desmoronaron, eso era lo que más admiración levantaba en Mei, que a pesar de que Miyamasu la incitaba a saltara festejar no lo hacía, solo sonreía.

\- Me voy a terminar por creer que de verdad querías que nos eliminaran- aquellas palabras en su oído la estremecieron, era él, siempre era aquella persona la única capaz de estremecerla así- alegra esa cara ¿nunca te han dicho que estás muy fea cuando te pones así de seria?

\- Me suena que sí- dijo Mei mientras se giraba sobre sí misma para depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de aquel moreno, lo hizo causando su sorpresa ya que no se lo esperaba, la joven miró a ambos lados- ¿ y si nos escapamos un ratito juntos?

Ambos se habían cambiado de ropa y los otros miembros del equipo se encontraban aún en el vestuario, pero si ambos se iban a la vez levantarían sospechas.

\- Eres demasiado aburrido, tienes que jugártela un poco más por lo que quieres- exclamó la muchacha al ver la indecisión en el rostro del moreno.

Al escuchar las palabras el moreno cogió de la mano a la muchacha y salieron de aquel recinto, de pronto Mei comenzó a correr adelantando a Maki que no se esperaba esta carrera tan de repente.

\- ¡Quién llegue antes a aquella cancha de basketbol gana!- al decirlo ella se encontraba ya demasiado cerca del lugar, habían corrido durante unos quince minutos quedando ya muy alejados de sus compañeros y del padre de la rubia, estaban al lado de la playa ya- ¡Gané, gané!

La muchacha saltaba de felicidad al haber conseguido llegar antes que su compañero, aunque había hecho algo de trampas. Saltó sobre el moreno cuando este llegó segundos después el cual la elevó entre sus brazos, fue entonces cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que por más que hubiera corrido y que Maki estuviera cansado, era imposible que ella corriera más rápido que él, cuando este la dejó en el suelo, la muchacha se separó levemente de él, lo suficiente como para observar su rostro.

\- ¿Me dejaste ganar cierto?- preguntó inocentemente, el moreno se limitó a sonreír.

\- No te gusta perder por lo que veo- dijo el moreno mientras jugaba con el mechón que se escaba de la cola de la rubia.

\- Será que estoy acostumbrada a perder y cuando gano me pongo demasiado feliz

La muchacha había respondido tristemente recordando la muchacha como no había conseguido tener éxito en el basket, cómo su madre la había dejado atrás por irse con otro hombre y la había abandonado junto con su padre, que a su vez la había internado en un colegio, y como cada vez que quería conseguir algo no lo podía conseguir, él pusoambas mannos sobre sus hombros agarrándola levemente consiguiendo que esta levantara la mirada.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, tú no eres ninguna perdedora- al escuchar esto la muchacha se puso de puntillas para poder besar a aquel hombre que conseguía sacar su lado más noble y que levantaba sus sentimientos causando una sensación de mariposas en el estómago que no las había sentido por ninguna otra persona.

Acariciaba su corto y oscuro cabello a la vez que profundizaba aquel beso, que se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso quizás, Maki se retiró un poco y rió.

-Creo que es mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, pronto se va a hacer de noche- dijo el moreno, habían paseado durante un largo rato y el tiempo había trascurrido rápidamente, ya había anochecido, la muchacha accedió a regañadientes.

Caminaron largo y tendido, sin haberse cuenta se habían alejado más de lo que se habían imaginado, cuando finalmente llegaron a la calle donde se encontraba el hogar de Mei ambos se pararon.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?- el muchacho la instó a que continuara y la joven se aproximó mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa del moreno y se acercaba más a este- no hay nadie en casa, mi papá hoy duerme fuera porque tiene una reunión de entrenadores o algo así, hasta mañana por la tarde no volverá, ni siquiera puede asistir al entrenamiento, si quieres puedes pasar y acompañarme un rato.

El joven la miró dudosa, todo en sí lo empujaba a aceptar aquella propuesta, pero aún así no quería ya que era consciente de que si lo hacía quizás después no podría contenerse y realizar alguna estupidez de la que después se podría arrepentir

\- Es mejor que vayas a descansar, la práctica de mañana será cansada entrenadora- el moreno depositó un beso en la frente de la muchacha y la alejó levemente de él.

\- Tú te lo pierdes- suspiró la rubia, aunque desde el principio sabía que aquella iba a ser la respuesta del muchacho, se giró para irse cuando se lo pensó mejor- pero antes…

Nuevamente sorprendió al moreno, pero esta vez el beso fue más intenso, la joven dejó escapar un leve gemido de sus labios y mordió levemente el del moreno que se encontraba sorprendido de la capacidad que mostraba la rubia para provocarlo tanto con tan solo unos movimientos, cuando este busco profundizar el beso, Mei se alejó y con un simple 'buenas noches' se retiró corriendo por la calle y hasta encontrar las llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa no se giró para descubrir a un Maki que se había quedado perdido en el movimiento de sus caderas, se mordió el labio captando nuevamente la atención del moreno y entró en su hogar.

Su padre la había llamado un par de veces al teléfono de la casa por lo que al ver estas llamadas perdidas decidió llamarlo de vuelta, le contó que había tenido que irse rápidamente para terminar un trabajo con una compañera de la preparatoria y que por eso se había demorado tanto en llegar a casa, su padre sin más la creyó, tampoco es que tuviera motivos para desconfiar.

Después de eso tomó un baño y se durmió sin dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho y en como la estremecía el contacto con sus labios, deseo que esta historia de amor tuviera un desenlace feliz y apagó la luz dejándose envolver por un profundo sueño.

Pero la tarde no había sido tan feliz para todos, los miembros del equipo de Shohoku tras cambiarse habían salido de los vestuarios muy rápidos, ni siquiera Ayako había querido quedarse a despedirse de Mei ya que pensó que esta estaría festejando con los miembros de su equipo y no quería aguarle su felicidad.

La muchacha iba a emprender camino a su hogar cuando vio ante esta a su compañero de aula y le pidió que se desviase un poco de su ruta para acompañarla a ella a su casa y mientras tanto conversaban, el muchacho del pendiente no había tenido ningún inconveniente en aceptar aquella propuesta, de hecho o hizo gustoso.

El camino trascurrió muy tranquilo y la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, solo hablaban para comentar algunas jugadas del día de hoy pero poco más y para hablar sobre el rendimiento que cada jugador había tenido, ambos coincidían en que Sakuragui les había sorprendido para bien y en que todos habían mostrado una mejora, incluso la muchacha de pelo rizado le confesó a su acompañante que él mismo la había sorprendido ya que había mostrado estar en un nivel muy elevado.

Cuando llegaron ambos se quedaron callados, Ayako percibía como el joven estaba algo desanimado, si había algo que él odiaba y detestaba con toda su alma era perder, y aquel día lo había hecho y frente a uno de sus enemigos más directos.

\- Riota quiero hacerte una propuesta- el aludido la miró intrigado- si Shohoku logra pasar las finales y se consigue clasificar, ganando los dos partidos restantes…- la muchacha hizo una breve pausa alterando a un Riota que la esperaba a que continuase ansioso por escuchar el final- yo tendré una cita contigo.

Aquella era la motivación que él necesitaba en aquel momento, y por qué no dársela si en el fondo ella también quería, quizás había llegado la hora de dejar de preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás y centrarse en lo que a ella le hacía feliz realmente como tantas veces le había aconsejado su amiga Mei.

El moreno apenas podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, de inmediato y entre algunos tartamudeos aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Yo lo voy a conseguir Ayako, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo- esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su boca antes de que se marchara llegando a dar casi saltos de alegría, ella entró en su casa aguantando la risa, no sabía si era causada por la cómica actitud del joven o porque según decían a las personas enamoradas se les ponía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

La mañana transcurrió sin complicaciones, el descanso lo pasó como habituaba, con Jin compartiendo ambos sus comidas, si algo tenía claro era que no quería que nadie supiera sobre lo suyo con el moreno, ya que así menos posibilidades de ruptura habría.

\- Jin necesito que me cubras en la práctica de hoy- aquel chico casi se atragante con la comida al oír aquellas palabras- antes de que te niegues te diré que solo tendrás que hacerlo ante Miyamasu y los que te pregunten diles que me puse enferma y tuve que irme a casa, mi padre ni siquiera va a estar presente hoy, es por una buena causa te lo prometo ¿sí?

Qué remedio, pensó el muchacho y asintió, al hacerlo desató que la muchacha le diera un breve beso en la mejilla y diera unos cortos aplausos.

\- ¿Quién tiene al mejor compañero de la preparatoria?- preguntaba retóricamente- ¡soy yo!- se contestó así misma, Jin la miraba sorprendido, aquella mujer lo contagiaba de su alegría, por eso le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, y le encantaría pasar aún más, si se lograban clasificar para las nacionales se le declararía, lo tenía claro, ya no quería estar más tiempo así, ocultando sus sentimientos, con su suerte la muchacha le correspondería.

Así cuando las clases terminaron Mei recogió todas sus cosas y salió disparada del lugar, aquel día ni siquiera había podido ver a Maki cosa que lamentaba, pero quería ir a la práctica del Shohoku, al tren todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar, si corría podría llegar antes sin dudo, pretendía llegar para la práctica del Shohoku, poder hablar con Ayako y animarla y por qué no con Sakuragui.

Mientras corría pasó por una cancha de basket, parecía la de la noche anterior, al lado de esta observó un joven excesivamente alto y con el cabello pelirrojo ¿sería él? se acercó unos pasos más. sí era el hombre que buscaba, ese cabello y ese rostro eran incofundibles.


End file.
